The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama
by Ericedwyn
Summary: The Hunting Pack, a covert team comprising of Youkai and Humans, battle against Naraku and his armies to protect all humans and the secret society of Youkai. Sesshoumaru & Kagome
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:  The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama**

**Author:  Ericedwyn**

**DISCLAIMER:  **Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  I am merely celebrating them.****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  AU.  Set in the present time.

This fic is dedicated to MiniMorr who first inspired me to write an AU fic upon reading her story, **A Year And A Day**, nearly a year ago.  I believe she has pulled it from the posts a long while ago, but I hope someday it will make a comeback.  Hint, hint.

This was the first AU fic I wanted to write but shoved it at the end of my queue (The original title was **Born To Make You Happy).  Instead of pursuing it, I ended up starting ****The City By The Bay and its related fics.**

It's been crying out to be written, and after many months of ignoring it, I've decided to give in.  I hope you enjoy my newest story.  Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading it.

**SUMMARY:  **The Hunting Pack, a covert team comprising of Youkai and Humans, battle against Naraku and his armies to protect all humans and the secret society of Youkai.

**MAIN PAIRING**:  Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**RATING**:  PG-13 for FanFiction.Net and NC-17 for all others

**STORY BACKGROUND: ** Over the centuries, Youkai has become myth.  Unbeknownst to humans, they still live among them… To protect their secret society, the Council of Higher Youkai, headed by the four Taiyoukai of the Four Corners of the World, has decided to hunt down the troublemaking Demons.  InuTaisho, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, created a covert team called The Hunting Pack to take them down.  Initially, The Hunting Pack's members comprised of some of the most powerful Youkai in the entire world, but when the fabled Jewel of the Four Souls was unearthed by a large earthquake in Japan 300 years ago, The Hunting Pack had no choice but to do the unthinkable—Ally themselves with humans, in the form of Mikos and Youkai Exterminators.  

For two hundred years, the members of The Hunting Pack learned to put their differences aside as they protected the Jewel and vanquish those who would try to steal it and use it for darker pursuits.  In a last ditch effort to foil The Hunting Pack and to gain power to rule the world, the leaders of every cell of  the evil Youkai system merged with a human to form the greatest threat to both Youkai and human-kind.  A Hanyou was born and he was named Naraku.  

One hundred years ago, Naraku came face to face with a member of The Hunting Pack, Midoriko II, the reincarnation of the original Midoriko herself, when he was able to steal the jewel.  In order to protect the Jewel and the world, she used all of her power to shatter the jewel into a hundred pieces—while still in Naraku's hand—and sealed each piece with a protective shield.

The badly injured Naraku was able to escape, and when InuTaisho found Midoriko II, she told him what had happened to the jewel.  Then with her dying breath, she told him of a prophecy she saw when the jewel was shattered.  "We will meet again, my dear friend, and the jewel will once again be made whole.  With it, Naraku will finally be defeated.  Look for me amongst my descendants."  InuTaisho, with time in his corner, waited for the rebirth of his dear human friend…

Eighteen years ago, twin daughters were born to Kaede, the last descendant of Midoriko II, and her husband, Ryu Higurashi, the recently fallen member of The Hunting Pack.  The oldest by 5 minutes was named Kikyou and the youngest, Kagome.  InuTaisho felt the stirring of familiarity, and knew that Midoriko's soul has finally come back to them.  Although the concept of a shared soul was beyond his belief, somehow the twins each had a piece of his old friend's soul.  The birth of the twins was celebrated.  They were the hope for the future; especially now that Naraku and his army are gaining power once more.  

Over the years, as valued members of The Hunting Pack, the twins were able to find over half of the jewel shards.  But in order to find the rest, the Twins will need to infiltrate Naraku's territory and his armies.  It is a dangerous mission with many possibilities for loss and failure.  Will the Twins succeed or will they succumb to Naraku's dark power?


	2. The Hunting Pack's Dossier

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them.

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA**

**by **

**Ericedwyn**

* * *

**THE HUNTING PACK: The Next Generation**

**InuTaisho**: The Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands and member of the Council of Higher Youkai. He is the Oversight of The Hunting Pack. He has taken Kaede as mate when the Twins were 12 years old, and has adopted them as his own. (Lived over 2000 years old, looks about mid-forties)

**Sesshoumaru**: Eldest son of InuTaisho. Known as the Killing Perfection, he has never faltered. He is currently in charge of all operations and oversees the teams missions. He has trained Kagome himself and usually works as her covert handler. (Lived about 900 years, looks about late twenties)

**Inuyasha**: Youngest son of InuTaisho and a human mate. This Hanyou is The Hunting Packs Alpha mission leader. He is deadly with his claws, even deadlier with sharp weaponry. He is Kikyous trainer and works as her handler during every mission they are not working together. (Lived about 600 years, looks about early twenties)

**Kaede Higurashi**: Mother of the famed Twins, she is a powerful Warrior Miko in her own right. She has retired from active duty since her daughters took over the mantel 7 years ago. She is now the resident healer. She is InuTaishos third wife. (42 years old, but looks about early thirtiesunion with a Youkai has certain benefits)

**Kikyou Higurashi**: One half of The Hunting Packs Warrior Miko Team. Trained since 5 years of age, she has become one of the deadliest members of the team. Although she and her sister are identical twins and share the soul of Midoriko, their personalities are completely different. InuTaisho has been known to comment that Kikyou reminded him of the middle-aged Midoriko, the confident, seasoned warrior; while Kagome reminded him of the younger personable and unjaded Midoriko. (18 years old)

**Kagome Higurashi**: The other half of The Hunting Packs Warrior Miko Team. Due to her sweet and trusting nature, Kaede purposely postponed Kagomes training, until that is, Kagome herself demonstrated her incredible Miko powers at the age of six when she was kidnapped by a group of Youkai. While nearly up to par with Kikyou as a warrior, Kagome is less confident of herself (Could be because of her Trainer). She has the making of becoming perhaps _the_ most powerful Miko in history... but she needs to believe she can. (18 years old)

**Kouga**: This former wolf Youkai clan prince was recruited over 400 years ago. He is Inuyashas best friend and best rival. Although he is sometimes forgetful, he is clever and instinctually fast on his feet. He heads the Omega Team when the pack is divided. (Lived about 750 years, looks about mid-twenties)

**Meiyo Yamamori**: A direct descendant of Youkai Exterminators of centuries old and a celebrated member of The Hunting Pack, he has since retired from active duty. He oversees the teams training and manages all weaponry. (45 years old)

**Sango Yamamori**: Sango took over her fathers membership when her father, Meiyo, retired from active duty. Her weapon of choice is the hirakotsu, a weapons passed down from generation to generation, or none at all. Of the twins, she is closest to Kagome. (19 years old)

**Kohaku Yamamori**: Sangos little brother. He is a Youkai Exterminator in training, although he prefers working the high tech computers in HQ. (14 years old)

**Miroku Kenshou**: Son of the late Kenjiro Kenshou, he has inherited not only his curse and his post with The Hunting Pack, but also his flirtatious, bordering on lecherous, nature. When he himself is not out in the field, he acts as the Teams Operations Tech and communicates the teams orders from Sesshoumaru to the field. He was recruited at age 15 when his father was absorbed by his own air void. (He is 24 years old)

**Kirara**: This lower level cat Youkai has once been the original Midorikos companion. After the formation of the Jewel of the Four Souls, Kirara continued the good fight in Midorikos memory. One such fight 600 years ago left her gravely injured, and she was taken in by the Yamamori clanwho healed and took great care of her. She is a valued member of The Hunting Pack and has had the joy of reuniting with Midorikos reincarnated soul twice. She usually takes on the shape of a cuddly cat with two tails, but turns into a larger fiery version when in battle. (About 1200 years)

**Shippou**: The HQ has always been home to Shippou, and when his father died during active duty, the resident Warrior Miko adopted him as her own. Each generation of Warrior Mikos have adopted the young kit as well. His favorite mother is Kaede and loves his sisters fiercely, especially Kagome. He helps with all the disguises the team uses and assist Miroku with the communications link. (Lived about 250 years, looks about 10 years old)

* * *

_Revised 01/17/10, Version 1.1_


	3. Prologue I: Melting The Ice

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them.

**A/N:** All text in '___' are thought expressions, **__** are from comm links, and ~__~ are telepathic messages.

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA**

**By **

**Ericedwyn**

**

* * *

****  
PROLOGUE I: Melting The Ice**

* * *

~* **_The Hunting Pack's HQ Control Room,_** **_nearly nineteen years ago_** *~

'Damn these demon ears.' Sesshoumaru cringed as he heard another wail piercing through the steel floor of the Control Room. "What are their present locations, Kenjiro?" He asked the young man seated in front of the five monitors, as he made his way towards him. Again, he heard another cry from one of the rooms downstairs.

"Inuyasha and Kaede are inside the warehouse, engaging the enemy, Sir. Meiyo and Kirara are in position by the rear door and Kouga's staking out the front. They're waiting for Inuyasha's signal." Kenjiro bent his head in concentration as he listened in on the team's conversation. "Inuyasha has just given the orders for the others to rush into the building."

Sesshoumaru picked up one of the headsets from the desk and placed them over his ears, listening in as Inuyasha gave more orders to his team. The wailing continued, loud against his ears despite the earphones. He bristled and yanked the headset off his head. "**_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHIPPOU, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT… THAT THING!_**" He barked exasperatingly.

Kenjiro jumped from his seat, quite stunned by Sesshoumaru's sudden outburst, so uncharacteristic of the usually collected Youkai he has come to know since arriving from the Monastery five years ago. The young Ops. Tech had to grab the edge of his desk from falling completely off. He looked up at Sesshoumaru with startled eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kenjiro, his golden eyes flashing. "Status Report."

"Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir." Kenjiro managed to say before regaining his seat. He focused his attention to Inuyasha's words. "The enemy is 75% contained."

Sesshoumaru heard another wail. "**_DAMMIT, SHIPPOU. SHUT THAT THING UP!_**"

A little red-headed kitsune youkai, who appeared to be no older than eight, ran inside the control room vainly clutching a squirming baby. "First off, she is not a thing." Shippou huffed. "Kagome is only crying like this because she feels something is wrong with Kaede-kaasan."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards the Ops. Tech. "What is Kaede's status?" Sesshoumaru grimaced as the cries of the infant began to make his ears ring.

"Not good, Sir. Her blood pressure has reached an unhealthy level and her energy level has dropped considerably."

Sesshoumaru picked up the discarded headset and turned the mike on. "Inuyasha, send Kaede to the rear."

_**She looks fine to me, Sesshoumaru.** _Inuyasha's reply came loud and clear through the comm link.

"She's not, and she won't ever tell you. That's why we monitor her." He heard a momentary pause, then heard his half-brother shout out several commands to re-allocate resources.

_**Sending Kirara to take her to safety now. We're almost done here anyway.** _

Sesshoumaru placed the mike on mute and turned to Shippou. "She is not stopping. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just a kid. Here, you take her." Shippou held up the agitated infant.

"I think not." Sesshoumaru scowled at the kit, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You have to. I can hear Kikyou downstairs. If she wakes up and senses Kagome is not with her, she'll start crying too." Shippou pleaded.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru spat in disgust as he picked up Kagome and held her at arm's length. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You can't hold her like that!" Shippou screeched in panic. "You have to support her head. You have to hold her…" Shippou took the squirming baby and held her in his arms, against his chest. "like this. Put your arms the same way."

'This day is getting worse and worse.' He did as the child youkai said. When he felt Kenjiro's eyes on him, he inclined his head towards the younger man and flashed his fangs.

The human gulped and immediately planted his eyes back to the monitors with no intention of looking anywhere else.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as the kit placed Kagome into his arms. Almost instantly, the infant stopped crying and squirming. He looked down in unveiled surprise.

Shippou gawked as baby Kagome snuggled against the Youkai like he was a nest. Her tiny fingers curled around a tendril of silky silver-white hair. He scratched his head in confusion, but didn't have time to think on it further as he heard Kikyou's slight movements from the lower level. He rushed out of the room to the Nursery to check on her.

"The enemy is 100% contained. Our team is making their way towards the jet. ETA to HQ is one hour, 15 minutes."

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kenjiro, but the movement was impeded. He glanced down to see his hair trapped in a tiny grasp. He sighed to himself. "Run a report on any injuries and send them to the Med. Room. Prepare the Briefing Room as well."

"Yes, Sir." Kenjiro said, not looking up. He busied himself with the tasks, eager to get them finished.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the baby's hand in undisguised annoyance. He crossed the room and took the steps that led to the armchair closest to the back wall. He slid onto the leather seat with his usual elegance before the Youkai balanced the infant in one arm.

Softly, he touched one of the fingers clutching his hair. 'So tiny.' He glanced briefly at his sharp claws before he tried to pry one of the fingers from his hair, as gently as he could muster, but it would not budge. He concluded that the most logical thing to do was to slice his own hair, but it was not an option he particularly wanted to carry out. So he decided he would have to wait until she loosened her hold.

His gaze crept up to Kagome's face. 'So peaceful.' With the tip of the claw of his forefinger, he followed the line of her jaw to her tiny earlobe. The padding of his finger met the short, silky tendrils of raven-black hair. 'So soft.' When he curled his finger around a few, his claw inavertedly sliced through them. 'And so fragile.' The Youkai brushed the shearing away from Kagome's face as gingerly as he could.

He bent his head closer to the tiny face and softly blew any remaining shorn hair. He blinked at the baby's pleasant scent. 'At least she does not smell...' He frowned. 'Most humans reek.' He sniffed again to make sure.

"I… um… I'm done with the reports, Sir. I can take Kagome back to the Nursery before I head to the Med. Room..." Kenjiro said nervously, as he approached his senior officer.

'He probably thinks I'm going to eat the child.' Sesshoumaru smirked. "If you would disengage her hand from my hair..."

Kenjiro acted immediately, gently but firmly prying Kagome's fingers open. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the baby from the demon's grasp. He jumped slightly when the baby woke up and began to cry. "Shh... it's okay. Please don't cry." He tried to appease her by rocking her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru began to scowl at the on-set of the cries. His head began to thump in pain and his neck grew rigid and tense. "She is crying... again."

"So sorry, Sir. They don't teach us child rearing in the monastery." Kenjiro gave a nervous laugh.

"That doesn't seem to deter you from asking every woman you meet if she could have your child." The dog demon retorted dryly.

"Well, you know... The curse." Kenjiro held up his tightly gloved hand, leaving the baby to dangle perilously from his other arm. "Little Miroku might need some help."

"I can only imagine the curse Kaede will inflict upon you if you drop her daughter, Houshi." Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Kagome before anything could happen to her. He tucked her within the crook of his arm, and as before, the infant stopped her small tantrum. He watched as she snuggled deeper against the fabric of his sleeve.

"Oh, I think Kagome likes you, Sir. Isn't that something..." Kenjiro smiled as he brushed the baby's hair from her face. He felt a little relieved. 'Maybe she'll be safe after all.' "I guess I'll go to the Med. Room now."

"Yes, do. Don't worry, Houshi... This tiny morsel is not enough to satisfy this demon's appetite..." Sesshoumaru began. When he received the reaction he was waiting for, he bared his fangs with a devilish grin and added, "maybe when she is older..."

Sesshoumaru laughed to himself when the monk fainted away. 'Humans are so predictable.'

* * *

~* **_Sixteen years ago_** *~

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. He placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the dark-haired toddler who stopped at his heels, her tiny arms still outstretched as if reaching for something. He reached down to bring the child to his eye level. "No, you cannot play with it. It is not a toy."

Just as quickly, he set her down. He winced at the little girl's joyful laughter at the little flight. Again, the child raised her arms to him.

"Go back to your mother." Sesshoumaru muttered beneath his breath and turned to walk away. The soles of his shoes treaded on the hardwood floor noiselessly but the pitter patter of tiny feet was unmistakable behind him. He walked a few more steps before her turned around again.

Two large brown eyes captured his. Kagome stopped and reached up on tippy toes. Unable to control her balance, she began to fall forward and would have taken a dive if not for Sesshoumaru's quick reaction. He righted her back to her feet with gentleness that few have ever seen "The Killing Perfection" display.

He straightened to his full height, and then rearranged his furry tail until the tip slid lower by several inches, enough for the little girl to reach.

The gurgle of laughter felt loud against his ears, but it was the tight embrace on his tail that gave him the most annoyance. "This is the last time, Kagome. If you want a tail, sprout one yourself." He murmured with mock indignation.

The little girl didn't appear to have heard. If she did, she gave little indication that she was offended. Her attention was heavily focused on the softness between her arms and the fur that tickled her nose.

In the Control room, money exchanged hands after having watched the scene fed from the security camera. Although they could not hear a thing, everyone in the room saw the grand Youkai allow a small human to hug his tail. The room was filled with raucous laughter since.

Shippou grinned widely. He had managed to fleece his three older companions, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kenjiro, of some of their hard earned cash with a highly calculated bet. He "guessed" correctly that Sesshoumaru would give in, but then again, unlike the three adults in the room, he had secretly seen this particular interaction a few times before… but they didn't need to know that. 'Suckers…'

* * *

~* **_Thirteen years ago, Northern Lands Desert_** *~

Inside a hummer, a shaking Kaede tried vainly to quiet her mind. Her daughter, Kagome, was kidnapped from a park near the HQ nearly 12 hours ago. The Hunting Pack was able to pick up the little girl's scent and those of her youkai abductors.

On the floor of the wide vehicle, she turned to her other daughter, Kikyou, who showed much more control over her mental abilities. "She's near, Mama."

Unable to focus herself from worry, she put all her energies to encouraging Kikyou. "What do you see, Sweetheart?" She asked, not letting her voice waver with fear.

The six-year old scrunched her face in concentration, her eyes tightly shut. "Sand everywhere. She's moving towards the sun." Kikyou said, trying to see through her twin's eyes through their psychic bond.

"The sun is setting… West." Kaede glanced at InuTaisho who immediately deployed his sons, giving them the information Kikyou provided.

'Oh, Kami-sama. Please let Kagome be alright.' She cried inside. She felt a warm, gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, Kaede." InuTaisho's tenor voice was confident and encouraging.

Kaede covered his hand with one of hers. "Thank you."

~*~

"Picked up her scent." Sesshoumaru shouted back at his half-brother. He quickly sped up, becoming just a white blur, kicking up sand behind him.

Inuyasha scowled, as dust enveloped his red fire-rat kimono. He leaped high into the sky and dropped down to the right of his elder brother, intending to match his brother's speed so the dust of sand wouldn't find him again.

"I see them." Inuyasha barked into the tiny mike of his headset. "7 miles ahead."

"I'll go right. Take them from the other side." Sesshoumaru curled his razor sharp claws as his eyes changed dramatically from deep golden to bleeding crimson. He dared not change to his true form for fear of scaring Kagome who has not yet seen it. But he knew he would, if he had to.

Suddenly a surge of blinding blue ki erupted from several miles ahead. It grew in circumference in sweeping diligence and coated the entire area it touched with intense purifying energy. The crackling sound clamored in both brothers' ears and the force of the oncoming onslaught of power compelled them from their feet.

Instinctually, the brothers drew back, leaping several feet backwards to safety. They felt the hair on the back of their necks stood on ends as the wave of energy took its ride… the edge of expurgating energy stopped just a mere two feet in front of them.

Inuyasha's breathing was ragged. His heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. All by the near purifying experience. He sat down in near faint.

**What the hell was that?** They heard InuTaisho's booming voice from their headsets.

Sesshoumaru, already back in control of himself, peered through the slowly dispersing circle of energy. He must have found what he was searching for, as his eyes gleamed in triumph. "Kagome."

****_WHAT?!?_****

Sesshoumaru ignored the voice questioning him in his ears. Even before the cleansing ki completely dissipated, he was racing through it. He felt the bite of each painful touch of purification, but he was more concerned about his little human friend than himself.

He traversed the many clumps of youkai carcass that littered the desert floor and nearly gagged at the stink of death. But at the end of the 5-mile radius he crossed, little Kagome stood with eyes red and gleaming with tears.

The Youkai scooped her up into his arms in a tight embrace. "You're safe…," he said over and over again, not so much to comfort Kagome but himself.

Moments later, when the others finally caught up to him, it was a struggle for him to let the little girl go. So affected was he by the entire ordeal, he suddenly felt at a loss at the sudden feeling of protectiveness he felt for her. He couldn't understand why he would feel that way, and it would be many years later when he would come to realize the full reason behind it.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Revised 01/17/10, Version 1.2_


	4. Prologue II: Freaky Twin Thing

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. The Super Smash Bros. game and its characters, as well as Laser Tag, are not mine either.

**A/N**: All text in ___ are thought expressions, **___** are from comm links, and ~___~ are telepathic messages. BTW, I changed Kagomes eyes to brown in the last prologue.

This is dedicated to my real-life little sister, who was a little disappointed because I started another Sess/Kag fan fic. Although she does not like the Sess/Kag pairing, she still reads my stories when I ask for feedback and grimaces at my ideas and plot twists to my amusement.

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA**

**By **

**Ericedwyn**

* * *

**PROLOGUE II: Freaky Twin Thing**

* * *

~* **_The Hunting Pack's HQ – Briefing Room, Thirteen years ago_** *~

InuTaisho leaned forward from his seat, an appeal in his wisened golden eyes. "Kaede, I understand how you feel, but in lieu of what has happened, surely you must concede. Kagome needs to be trained."

Kaede stared down at her tightly, clasped hands. "I know, InuTaisho-sama, and I'm not fighting you on this. It's just; I had hoped that she wouldn't need to be involved in this dangerous business. I wanted to protect her as much as I could."

"Looked to me like she could protect herself. She almost purified me!" Inuyasha exclaimed without thought. He was about to expound on what had almost happened to him, when he caught the thundering glares aimed at him by both his father and half-brother. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably on his chair and remained silent.

"It was a limitation on our part. We all thought it was Kikyou who held the most power because she demonstrated it at such an early age. We overlooked Kagome's abilities altogether." InuTaisho stated. His thick eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. "We need to rectify this matter."

Kaede nodded, her loose raven dark hair shook slightly. She sighed audibly, suddenly tired. "What do you propose?" She asked levelly as she eyed each person seated at the oval table in turn.

"We will need to start her training immediately. You know as much as I do how dangerous untrained Miko powers can be, Kaede." Meiyo stated, the look in his brown eyes suddenly reminded her of the past when they used to train together under InuTaisho.

"Yeah and she has a whole year to make up for to catch up to Kikyou." Inuyasha added. "I can bring her up to spee…"

"I shall supervise Kagome's training."

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, but only Inuyasha hazarded to speak what was all in their minds. "You? But you never get involve in their training…"

"As my brother pointed out, Kagome will need extensive training to reach Kikyou's level. If they are to work as a team in the future, they will need to be well matched in abilities. It will be dangerous if one of them has to carry the other." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I will begin her training tomorrow. Will that suffice, Kaede?"

Everyone trained their eyes at Kaede for her response. "I suppose…" Kaede began to say, but she looked towards InuTaisho, a little unsure about the idea of Sesshoumaru training her youngest daughter.

InuTaisho smiled at the Miko-Warrior. "It is an excellent notion, Kaede. Sesshoumaru will make sure she is properly trained."

~* **_The East Residential Wing's Playroom, Nearly a year later_** *~

"Hey, your Kirby ate me!" Sango said as she elbowed the girl seated next to her. She waited impatiently for her reserved Link to fall from the sky to join the current all out, no-holds-barred, Super Smash Bros. slam fest.

Seven year old Kagome giggled. "I know that, Silly. I did it on purpose." She maneuvered her pink fluffy character high in the sky to avoid the avenging Zelda elf. "Isn't my hat, cute?" She almost rolled on the floor in merriment.

While Kirby successfully evaded Link, Kikyou triumphantly flattened Shippou's Pikachu with Samus' screw attack. "Say goodbye, little mousy!" Kikyou laughed ominously as her Samus blasted Pikachu out of the arena.

"I'm too cute to die!" Shippou wailed as he watched his last reserved pokémon telescope out of view. "This bites!" He began to pout petulantly.

The girls giggled at the kit, but continued to play as the Twins ganged up on Sango.

"Eep! No fair!"

Kirby was just about to slash Link in half, ending the game for that character when Kagome heard a familiar voice across the room.

"Kagome. It's time." Sesshoumaru voice was deep, and as flat as the expression he wore.

Kagome glanced at his direction, and with a defeated look, lowered her control pad to the carpeted floor. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sensei." She answered as she raised herself to her feet. With eyes downcast, she walked to where he stood.

Two pairs of eyes watched Kagome leave in the middle of the game… again. Kikyou, however, just glared at the tall Youkai, not at all hiding her displeasure.

When only the three children remained in the room, Sango mouthed to the others, knowing that the Youkai was not yet far enough for their conversation to be inaudible. "He's such a meanie!"

"He doesn't know the meaning of fun." Shippou mouthed back.

Kikyou scowled and left the room.

~*~

That evening in the Higurashi apartment of the East Residential Wing, after dinner but still hours before bedtime, Kikyou paced the little hallway in front of her mother's bedroom restlessly, as she tried to raise the courage to speak out about Kagome's situation.

"Kikyou, I can hear you out there. Why don't you come inside?" She heard her mother say.

The young girl stopped her pacing and entered her mother's room. She pushed herself up on her mother's bed and began to trace the pattern on the quilt.

Kaede looked at her daughter's reflection as she brushed her hair. There was clearly something troubling Kikyou but she waited until Kikyou was ready to talk.

"Mama…?" Kikyou asked tentatively after a long moment.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Why does Kagome have to train all the time?" The seven year old asked with a big furrow marring the middle of her eyebrows.

Kaede laid her hairbrush on her dresser and stood up. She smiled at Kikyou as she sat next to her young daughter. "Kagome needs the extra time to become as good a warrior as you, Dear, you know that."

"But she's good already, Mama. Really, she is." Kikyou implored. Kaede saw a touch of sadness in her daughter's brown eyes. "Kagome and I thought Sesshoumaru-sama was going to give her some time off because she is doing so well. But he's making her train after dinner now too."

"Kikyou, Sesshoumaru-sama is doing what he thinks is best. The work that we do is very dangerous…" Kaede tried to explain, but she understood where Kikyou was coming from. Yet, her children's safety was first and foremost in her mind.

"We know that, Mama, but Sango, Shippou, and I hardly see her now. She's always with **_him_**. She doesn't get to play that much with us anymore. Even Uncle Meiyo gives us time to play." Kikyou was nearly whining.

In the Yamamori apartment, directly across the Higurashi's, the pleading in Kikyou's voice reached InuTaisho's youkai ears. He frowned as he listened in on the conversation between Mother and Child.

"InuTaisho-sama? Is anything the matter?" Meiyo asked the Taiyoukai.

InuTaisho glanced his way. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if there was anything wrong. You seemed very far away." Meiyo explained as he gathered the designs of the small crossbow from the coffeetable.

InuTaisho gave his Head of Training an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Meiyo, for not attending." He reached for the designs Meiyo held. "Is this the new prototype for the Twins?" He asked, but he could still hear the little girl's plea in his mind.

* * *

~* **_Estate Ground behind the HQ, a few days later_** *~

"Tag, you're it, Shippou." Sango squealed as she ran away from the young kitsune Youkai.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I**_ hate_** this game?" Shippou hollered as he began to chase the girls.

"Yup!" Sango stuck out her tongue.

"That's 'cause you're always "it," Shippou." Kikyou laughed as she deftly dodged him.

Shippou growled as he stopped to look around. He spotted the closest one to him, Kagome, and broke into a dead run towards her.

InuTaisho stepped out of the back door of his fortress and watched the children play. He grinned as the human girls gave the young demon a hard time.

Sango and the Twins bowed their heads as they passed him. A huffing Shippou stopped before the grinning Taiyoukai to give him a deep bow. He hung around for a little while to catch his breath.

InuTaisho chuckled. "They can be a handful, eh, Shippou?"

"You don't know the half of it, InuTaisho-sama." Shippou wheezed.

"If you keep them together, you might be able to increase your chances of catching one of them." The Taiyoukai advised, watching the girls conversing at a distance.

"I'll try, Sir." Shippou grinned and left his side.

InuTaisho leaned against the wall as he watched the children play. He didn't turn his head when he sensed his eldest son's approach. "Is it time for Kagome's training, my Son."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards his father as he stepped out of the door. "Yes."

"Walk with me, Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said mildly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but fell into steps alongside his father. They strolled in silence for the first minute, down the graveled path towards the zen garden and the hot springs.

"How goes our little Kagome's training?"

"Kagome is on her way to mastering several weapons such as the sai and the short staff. She lacks concentration and discipline at times which undermines her ability to focus. This is apparent during her archery training. We are working on this with additional meditation and focus training." Sesshoumaru responded flatly.

InuTaisho did some calculations in his head, adding the hours the children spent in home schooling and training. He estimated that Kagome was spending an additional four hours in training per day, which left just a little over that to spend with her family and friends. He felt a little angry with himself for not looking into the matter earlier.

"Sesshoumaru… Perhaps the reason why Kagome may be having a hard time concentrating is because she is overextending herself." InuTaisho began. "Humans, unlike Youkai, require a balance in their lives in order to perform at their very best."

Sesshoumaru frowned and gave his father a questioning look. InuTaisho turned around, and he followed suit.

InuTaisho caught the look and continued to explain. "Human children, for instance, learn faster when their minds are fresh and eager. When they are tired and overextended, they can perform poorly."

"Are you saying that I am overworking Kagome, Father?" Sesshoumaru voice held a slight edge when he asked.

"I think you should ease up a little, Sesshoumaru. Kagome has been looking a little peaked which may explain why her concentration has been lacking. She works very hard, Son. Giving her more time for herself may help rather than impede her training."

"I… see…" Sesshoumaru rejoined, although he wasn't sure if what his father was saying was true. 'Then again, he has spent more time with these humans than I have.' He thought more about his father's words as they approach the yard where the children were playing.

The younger Youkai's golden eyes fell on Kagome and watched as the laughing girl chased her Twin. The young girl appeared very relaxed.

Kagome grabbed the back of Kikyou's shirt, slowing her down as she gave her older sister a gentle slap on her shoulder. "You're it now!" She pushed Kikyou forward to give herself an edge as she ran away, chuckling. When she glanced ahead, she saw Sesshoumaru and his father, and her smile disappeared suddenly.

The seven year old approached the Youkai lords and gave them a deep bow. "Is it time for my training, Sesshoumaru-sensei?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru had seen how quickly Kagome's smile had left her face as soon as she had seen him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile in his company and he felt a little confused. 'Do I make her unhappy?' He heard his father make a little joke and he watched Kagome's face transform as she laughed.

"I will change now, Sir…" Kagome began to say when her laughter died.

"You have completed your training for today, Kagome." Sesshoumaru heard himself say.

Kagome looked at him, much surprised. Then her face beamed as a huge smile curved her lips. Kagome lurched forward and gave Sesshoumaru a hug, which astonished him. "Thank you, Sir!" She gushed and turned to leave. After a few steps, a blushing Kagome returned. "Sorry, InuTaisho-sama, Sesshoumaru-sensei," she said contritely before bowing low, making up for the fact that she had forgotten to do so.

"It's alright, Kagome." InuTaisho said softly with a tender smile. "Go on, Kagome." Then he grinned and whispered in the little girl's ear. "Before he changes his mind."

"Very funny, Father." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically when Kagome had reached the other children, who looked at him in shock after he heard Kagome explain to them that she had the rest of the day off.

InuTaisho chuckled. "I feel like sparring. Care to take me on?"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can keep up with me, old Dog?" The corner of his lips curled up in a slight sneer.

"Just try me, Pup." InuTaisho's eyes glinted with a challenging gleam.

* * *

~* **_East Residential Wing, Higurashi Apartment, Eleven years ago_** *~

"It was really cool, Kagome-chan. Inuyasha had us all play laser tag. Him against the kids." Kikyou recounted excitedly as she brushed her twin's long hair. "He won though, but we had a blast."

"That does sound like fun…" Eight year old Kagome murmured, her voice slightly bleak. "What about Kouga-san? You had training with him yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. It was one on one, though. He set up some targets for me to practice my kicks. I even got to use the trampoline on some of them."

Kagome frowned a little. "I've never used any of those during my training."

Kikyou's brush stopped on Kagome's hair midway. "Um… you don't?" She asked tentatively.

Kagome shook her head.

Kikyou suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her training was always fun and she assumed that her twin's training was the same, even though Sesshoumaru was Kagome's only instructor. "Well, Uncle Meiyo is really, really strict and serious…" She said to try to make Kagome feel better.

"I'm sure he's the same as Sesshoumaru-sensei…" Kagome said in a small voice.

"Why can't Sesshoumaru-sama just let you train with us?" Kikyou asked with a thoughtful look as she began to part her sister's hair with a comb and pull her hair into two ponytails.

Kagome shrugged. "Sensei doesn't want me to train with others because he said it will under… undersomething his training. I forget the exact word."

"Undermine?" Kikyou volunteered and Kagome nodded. She began to twist the hair of one ponytail into a braid.

"When you are having archery training, can you hit the bull's-eye most of the time, Aneechan?"

Kikyou bit her lip. She was beginning to feel bad for her sister. "No." The little girl lied. Then she got an idea. "I know… We can practice together starting tonight before bedtime. Then next month, we can have a contest to see who's gotten better at it."

"Okay, that's a deal." Kagome said excitedly.

Kikyou smiled when Kagome's voice lost its bleakness. She worked on the other ponytail. "I have another idea, Kagome-chan." The older of the twins said as she finished the braid.

Kagome turned around to face her sister. "What?"

"Why don't we swap places for this afternoon's training?" Kikyou heard herself ask. She really didn't want to spend the afternoon with the cold, aloof Youkai, but she'd do just about anything for her little sister.

"I don't know, Aneechan. Sensei might find out." Kagome said with hesitancy.

"No, he won't. We've been practicing this for years. We've fooled just about everyone else." Kikyou blurted out with confidence.

"I still don't know…"

"If I feel like he's on to us, I'll excuse myself and we can switch places again." Kikyou met her sister's eyes. "It will work. We just have to concentrate the whole time."

"I guess…" Kagome saw the determination in her sister's eyes. She still had misgivings but she felt the bit of wicked excitement course through her veins and gave in. "Okay."

"Cool. Let's switch clothes so that we'll smell right."

Kagome looked at the clock on the night table between their twin beds as she took off her shirt and trousers. "We only have 10 minutes before training. Do you think it's enough time, Aneechan?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Just hurry so we can start the personality switch." Kikyou began to put on Kagome's discarded clothes.

As soon as the girls had changed their clothes, they sat on the floor in lotus position facing each other. Kikyou nodded and closed her eyes. Kagome followed suit.

~Ready?~ Kikyou asked telepathically when they've psychically melded minds with each other.

~Yup. At ten.~ Kagome responded and began to count. Slowly, she embraced Kikyou's more serious side, as her older sister embraced her own cheerful trademark personality. ~3…2…1…~

The girls opened their eyes. "We've never done this for more…" Kagome started to say.

"Than half an hour. We just have to…" Kikyou continued.

"Focus on each other when it starts to get harder to hold." Kagome completed.

Kikyou smiled, and her face beamed the way Kagome's face would. "Ready?"

Kagome nodded without smiling and the Twins left the room, hand in hand.

~*~

Kikyou entered the Blue Dojo, bowed, and then slid the door closed behind her. She approached Sesshoumaru and bowed before him before waiting for instructions. She lowered her eyes to the mat; the way she had seen her little sister do many times.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he surveyed his young pupil. He felt that there was something different about her immediately, even before she entered the dojo. Of what, he wasn't sure. He even took a small sniff to check her scent, but she smelled right.

"Hmm…" He cocked his head to one side as he continued to peer at Kikyou.

Kikyou tried not to squirm under the Youkai's intense gaze.

"Why don't you demonstrate the formal sai kata you learned last month, Kagome?" He asked, while he observed the girl's every move.

"Hai, Sensei." Kikyou responded and bowed before him. She walked towards the weapons hanging from one of the walls. ~Kagome?~ Kikyou asked with her mind.

~Yes, Aneechan.~ Kikyou heard her younger sister's voice in her head.

~The formal sai kata that you learned is the same as what I learned, right?~ Kikyou carefully took one of the three pronged weapon from the wooden stand.

~I think so, Aneechan. After you go through the steps, you do it all backwards and stop in your original spot.~

~Oh, okay. Got it.~ Kikyou took the other weapon from its stand, and bowed before the mat.

Sesshoumaru watched as the young girl opened with a circular greeting and proceeded through the steps of the kata. He watched her efforts with an unreadable expression, even after she closed her routine. "Well done, but not quite as well as Kagome."

Kikyou blinked and was rendered speechless.

"Return the sai and follow me. Do not psychically contact your sister, Kikyou. I will know." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the doors of the Dojo.

A deep flush crept up on Kikyou's face, but she nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The young girl followed the Youkai out of the dojo to the other end of the hallway to the Red Dojo. As she approached the room, she heard her little sister's laughter from the room. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Sesshoumaru slid the doors of the dojo open. He watched as his own pupil bounced on the large trampoline and dunk a basketball, laughing as she did. "Good job, Kikyou!" He heard his brother say.

"Sesshoumaru… Anything wrong?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru took Kikyou by the shoulder and gently maneuvered her in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyou mouthed. "He knows."

Kouga, Inuyasha, and the rest of the children, Shippou and Sango, looked on as Kagome quickly walked towards Sesshoumaru. She stopped next to her sister, and Kikyou turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"We're sorry…" Kagome began to say.

"For what we've done." Kikyou ended the apology. "We meant no harm." Both girls bowed their heads in repentance before the Youkai lord.

"Come, Kagome." Sesshoumaru was all he said before he left the room.

Kagome glanced at her sister ruefully before she left the room to follow the Youkai.

Inuyasha turned to whisper to Kouga. "Did you know?"

Kouga lied and nodded. "Yup. Was waiting for you to figure it out." He grinned audaciously.

Sesshoumaru treaded back to the Blue Dojo in silence. He was very disappointed, although he tried not to show it. As soon as the little girl slid the doors close behind them, he questioned her. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sensei. I was just curious." Kagome responded, her voice sounded very small.

"You enjoyed what they were doing?" He asked, his own curiosity peaked.

Kagome hesitated, but nodded.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to think about the situation, which made Kagome more nervous as each moment passed. She glanced up at her instructor's face, but it was stoicly set. She wondered what kind of punishment she would be handed. She nearly jumped when the Youkai spoke again.

"If you meet your weekly objectives, Kagome, I will allow you to train with the other children for a few hours each week."

"Really, Sir?" Kagome asked, a little bewildered.

"Hai."

Kagome grinned and gave the tall Youkai a big hug. "You're the best, Sesshoumaru-sensei!" With her mind, she called out to her Twin. ~Guess what? Sensei is going to let me train with you guys!~

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl. He felt a slight flutter of joy at Kagome's unexpected gesture. Although he felt bad that Kagome had to resort to playing a trick on him, he felt very satisfied that he was able to make Kagome happy. Then a nagging thought started to gnaw at him… 'Am I becoming soft?'

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a loud "YAY" from Kikyou from the dojo at the end of the hallway. He rolled his golden eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

~***_ The Hunting Pack's HQ – Blue Dojo, Ten years ago_** *~

Kagome parried laterally as Kikyou slashed at her with a sword. ~This is a waste of our time, Aneechan.~

~I know. We can anticipate each other's attacks.~ Kikyou blocked Kagome's overhead strike with the flat side of the blade. ~We're better off sparring with one of the others.~

~Namely Miroku-kun?~ Kagome grinned as she sliced with her sword.

~You know me so well, Twin of mine.~ The elder of the two chuckled. ~He's only been here a month, and I already want to beat him up.~

"Hey, cut that out, Kagome, Kikyou! I know you're talking to each other over there. Concentrate!" Inuyasha hollered gruffly at the nine year olds.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. ~He probably only said that because I laughed.~

~Probably.~ Kagome jumped as Kikyou sliced at her feet. ~Miroku-kun is not that bad.~

~The guy can't keep his hands to himself.~ As Kikyou sent that message telepathically, the girls heard a loud slap behind them. The Twins turned and giggled when they saw the large red hand mark on Miroku's teenage face.

Sango glared at their direction before she stomped away, towards Inuyasha.

~See?~ Kikyou grinned as she raised her sword to indicate she was ready to continue their spar.

Kagome laughed out loud.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Aneechan – Japanese term for "Big Sister"  
Dojo – Japanese term for a hall used for martial arts training  
Faux pas – French term for "Mistake"  
Hentai – Japanese term for "Pervert" or to indicate something as "Perverted"  
Sai – A weapon with three prongs. The middle is longer than the others.  
San – Japanese term, honorific for respect  
Sensei/-sensei – Japanese term and honorific for teachers, politicians, doctors, etc.  
Taiyoukai – Japanese Term for "Demon lord"  
Youkai - Japanese term for "Demon"

* * *

_Revised 01/17/10, Version 1.2_

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**  
Thank you for reading my new story! Arigato, arigato, arigato to the following people for reviewing: Ange Noir, Nekiochan, Fushigi Wolf, Inuphoria, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Mazoku-Princess, RuBiAx, Sesshyangel, Sissi, Nankinmai, AkxTp, Duo no Tsuin, Duchesscarml, Kawaii Little Rin-chan, Faile6, Helen, MiniMorr, Jayde Katt, CoLdHeArTeDEaRz, Akuma-river, Shssy'sgrl, Kittyintheraiyn, Nana-chan, Sesshoumaruismine, SpringSakura07, Maronus, White Tiger Princess, Tabbi, Lucifer, RavenShadow, Ashleigh, and Kawaii_Rinchan.

**Additional comments:**

Ange Noir and RuBiAx: I promise I won't neglect my other stories. I'm trying to write at least two updates for each story per month. I seem to have 4 large stories running at the moment. Yikes!Nekiochan: Hi Ashley! Thank you for all your feedback and for all your support!

Mazoku-Princess: Thanks! I wanted to make sure I set my stories up as best I can.

Sesshyangel: I tried to give Sess a sense of humor because I do believe he has one, even though we don't see it a lot. I think it's subtle when he does show this side of him. I do love to write humorous parts as much as angsty ones.

Sissi: I appreciate your kind of support! :)

Nankinmai: Thanks for your honesty. :)

AkxTp: Ericedwyn is my pen name. "Ericedwyn" defines a little bit of my dream (please see profile). The "Ericed" part is from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter's Mirror of Erised. This mirror shows you what you desire when you look into it. I just changed the "s" to a "c." The "wyn" is just a celtic addition. Probably because I was also reading Tolkein's books at the time I created the name.

Duo no Tsuin: You are sooooo Hentai! J/K. Hi to Paige Akira!

Helen: I thought splitting Midoriko's soul into two would give it a big twist. I agree! Sess and Kagome are cute together!

RavenShadow: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked my story even if it is a Sess/Kag story. Cool!


	5. Prologue III: The Debut

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them.

**A/N:** All text in '__' are thought expressions, **__** for comm. links, and ~___~ for telepathic messages.

My story, **A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**, was plagiarized a few years ago. **_Helene _**had notified me and reported the person who did it. As my thanks, I mentioned in **Bane of My Existence,** **Prologue V**, that would dedicate the next chapter of my working stories to this wonderful person. **_Helene_**, this is for you.

Please see my profile for the link to my website, where you can view my update schedule, read my blog, and join my _new_ mailing list.

_**A Sesshoumaru/Kagome Fic.**_

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA**

**BY**

**ERICEDWYN**

**PROLOGUE III: The Debut**

* * *

_**-The Hunting Pack's Briefing Room, Nine years ago-**_

"I have wonderful news. The secondary visual implants were a success. Both Kagome and Kikyou are responding well, and the test feeds were everything we had hoped for." Meiyo relayed about his latest project. His animated face and exuberance made him seem younger than his years.

"Excellent!" InuTaisho boomed.

"When can training resume?" Sesshoumaru queried.

Kaede frowned at the nonchalant way the Youkai Lord had asked that question. "Not until they are healed."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to one side, "and that will be?"

"In _**another**_ 14 days." Kaede gave her teammate a challenging look. He, in turn, returned her regard with his usual impassive one.

InuTaisho quelled the beginnings of a chuckle that was itching to erupt. Rare it was for someone to risk the wrath of his Eldest. It was rarer still for that someone to not only be female, but a Human as well. The look his mate-to-be sported was on the level with inu youkai mothers protecting their young. He understood her stand and he knew Sesshoumaru did as well. However, very few knew his son as well as him, and that the silence he was drawing out by his stand, was one made to amuse himself. So what a Lover and Father to do?

"A fortnight and a much deserving rest for the girls." InuTaisho broke the silence as he laid a comforting hand on Kaede's shoulder. "They will take the mantel soon, and rest will be few and far between."

Kaede sighed resignedly. A mantel she bore and about to decree to her daughters, the weight of it much heavier as bearers of Midoriko's soul. It wasn't a life she would have wanted for her daughters, but one that was of great import not only to their cause but for the sake of all existence. She would regret their participation every day of her life.

Another uncomfortable silence reigned, which was becoming more and more frequent the closer the Twins neared their debut. Kouga, having known Kaede all her life, could very well guess what was on her mind. There was no secret here. He was only glad that Inuyasha was holding a vigil by the Twins' side for he was sure he would have made a blunder with his words or actions, probably both. Better silence than the ruckus his best friend would have caused. Yet the silence was beginning to cause him discomfort, and the room seemed to shrink in space around him.

"Meiyo-san," he began to say while he crossed to a less crowded corner of the room, "can you explain how these secondary cameras work?"

"Yes, of course, Kouga-dono." Meiyo nodded to Kenjiro, who fed a diagram to a large screen on the wall from his laptop. "The objective of the secondary visual implants is to ensure a continuous feed of visual data to us should the primary cameras on their eye shields fail. The components of the cameras on the eye shileds are so fragile that an output of 50% or more of the girls' purifying energy can quickly fry them. Since the implants are internal, the chances of the cameras failing are miniscule." Meiyo explained.

"It doesn't interfere with their eye sight?" Kouga asked.

"Not very much." Meiyo shook his head. "It was only during the Deep Concentration & Focus testing did the girls mention of a tiny spot that would appear, but they both said that this spot doesn't interfere with their vision."

Meiyo nodded again to Kenjiro for another diagram and pointed to the cross section of the eye. "The cameras are microscopic in design and imbedded far enough that the girls won't feel them and more importantly, far enough that they cannot be detected." Meiyo nodded again to Kenjiro before he continued.

"As mentioned before, the original concept of the secondary visuals is to provide us with continuous feed. Their frequency is static. I have set it so that they turn on automatically when the cameras on their eye shields fail. We can also turn them on remotely from HQ."

"Why not do away with the eye shields altogether?" Kouga asked, as he turned his gaze from the screen to Meiyo.

"The eye shields have an enhanced screen that provides data directly from HQ such as heat sensor readings, depth perception, all sorts of trackers… anything that can enhance our vision. You have no need for them, but it helps us Humans. I think the Twins should still benefit from however long they function."

Meiyo returned to his seat, one directly across from Kaede. "Although we can turn them on as needed, I prefer to limit their use. I do not know, as of yet, what complications may occur through long term use. It is, after all, an imbedded foreign object."

"I only agreed to this because you will regulate their usage and test frequently, Meiyo." Kaede remarked, her tone a little brusque. "Any sign of trouble and they're out."

"Of course, Kaede." Meiyo gave his comrade a reassuring smile. "Any sign at all."

"Can the transmission be easily detected?"

"A good question, Sesshoumaru-sama." Meiyo turned to the Youkai Lord standing by the windows. "The transmission frequency is set to very low and fail safes and encryption have been installed. As far as I know, the design is far too sophisticated for any known machine to detect, and the safeguards should be enough to prevent them from being hacked."

"The girls probably shouldn't stand in front of the microwave though," Kenjiro said with a chuckle, but the chuckle died out when his elders didn't find anything funny with his statement. 'Tough crowd…'

* * *

_**-The Infirmary, A day later-**_

"Come on, Kagome-chan. You don't want to stay here all day, do you?" Sango asked as she guided Kikyou out of her hospital bed. She felt the temporarily visually impaired Kikyou reach out an arm in front of her as she tried for balance.

"You guys go ahead." Kagome responded as normally as she could.

Kikyou, however, sensed something was going on. "Are you in pain, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah." Kagome finally admitted after a moment.

"I'll stay with you then." Kikyou responded.

"No, you should go. You've been antsy for a long time." Kagome touched the sides of her temples and rubbed against the fabric of the bandages.

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Mama will be back soon. I'll try to meditate when it's quiet." Kagome spoke. She tried to infuse her tone with her usual cheeriness.

"Contact me if you need something, okay?" Kikyou said in resignation and reached out for Sango.

"Hope you feel better soon, Kagome-chan." Sango glanced back at her friend, before guiding Kikyou out of the room.

Kagome tried to focus, but the pounding in her head and sharp, tearing pain, made it difficult to concentrate, despite Sesshoumaru's laborious training. Try as she might, she just couldn't work through them.

Sesshoumaru had waited until he heard Sango and Kikyou had left the wing before walking towards the door to the infirmary. He had only meant to feel his Trainee out from the outside of the room, but he felt her pain and her struggles to ease it.

He entered the Infirmary soundlessly and approached Kagome's hospital bed. He watched as her hands curled into tight fists, her knuckles gradually becoming white from the strain. He watched as her teeth bit down into her lower lip, the fold of flesh reddening deeply. With its own volition, his hand snaked out and covered one tiny fist.

Kagome tensed at the first touch, but began to relax from the warmth that emanated from the hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hai, Kagome." The Youkai Lord murmured. "Focus on my voice, and take a deep breath." He waited until the girl complied. "Exhale slowly as you imagine a wall between you and the pain."

Kagome did as she was told, focusing on the soothing voice from the one who has come to help chase away her pain.

* * *

_**-A few months after the surgery, Eight years ago-**_

**Kagome, your right!** Sesshoumaru boomed in his mouthpiece as he watched as a Youkai almost caught Kagome unaware.

InuTaisho quietly viewed the scene of the battle on the monitors, but his eyes flittered to Sesshoumaru every time he barked commands specifically at Kagome. He could sense a little disturbance in his son. It was a little peculiar, and warranted a little more observation. He wondered if it would have been better if he had sent his Eldest out to the field also. Would Kagome have fared better or worse, he wondered?

**Your right, Kagome! Watch it!**

--

Kikyou hazarded a glance at her younger sister who appeared to be struggling. She wasn't sure if it was due to the battle itself or the incessant commands, mostly towards her sister, that were being shouted in their ears.

Today was their debut, their first field mission. Flanked by Inuyasha and Kouga in the front and Meiyo on Kirara at the rear, the girls battled forward, cleaving and purifying the youkai Inuyasha and Kouga deliberately missed for them to "practice" on.

The team was launched after they had tracked a Shikon shard in the vicinity. Burned and putrefied flesh littered the battlegrounds, and the stench they gave off was horrendous to their senses, despite the additional nose/mouth cover the girls wore.

Kikyou slipped on a piece of oozing carcass and fell backwards, luckily or unluckily, on more of the slippery stuff. Her heartbeat suddenly raced in her chest when she saw a flying youkai swoop toward her, taking advantage of her vulnerability. She struggled to raise herself when she saw a flaming arrow hit the youkai between the eyes. It screamed while its whole body burned to nothingness in the space above her.

"Thanks." She breathed out as her youngest sister reached out her hand to pull her up. She watched as Meiyo and Kirara flew passed them to give them cover.

Kagome nodded, a little perturbed by what could have been. She shook it off as best she could and turned her focus elsewhere to avoid thinking about it. "The shard is close…"

"I think it's inside that…" Kikyou said in awe as she pointed towards a gigantic, red-eyed Youkai that had appeared, standing on its rear legs and showing off its long sharp teeth and claws. "Is that a bear?"

The twins watched as Inuyasha and Kouga attacked it from different sides at the same time, but they appeared so small, like flies, compared to their last youkai enemy.

**You are both needed.** Sesshoumaru clipped in their ears.

"One Shikon extraction coming up." Kagome quipped as she ran with her sister towards the big, bad angry youkai.

* * *

_**-InuTaisho's office, The next day-**_

"Come in, girls, and make yourself comfortable." InuTaisho smiled widely as he directed the ten year olds towards a low table with ocha service and okashi, on a tatami covered alcove by the window. The girls bowed before InuTaisho before kneeling on their respective zabuton.

"Thank you for having us for tea, InuTaisho-sama." Kagome smiled brightly.

"It was nice of you to invite us." Kikyou added.

"It is always a pleasure when you visit. It makes this stuffy room bearable." The Youkai Lord winked as he sat on his cushion. "I must say, you two handled your first field mission very well." He said proudly. "What was your impression of it?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought…" Kikyou began to say as she watched Kagome pour ocha into the tea cups.

"Oh?" InuTaisho asked leadingly, as he picked up a tea cup.

"I had imagined all sorts of things before we went to battle, but it was really not that bad. There will probably be times when it will be harder." Kikyou reflected.

InuTaisho nodded. "What about you, Kagome?"

Kagome placed her porcelain cup on the table gently. "It was a little hard. There were so many things going on and all the commands at the same time." She laughed nervously.

This eldest son's image flitted in his mind and recalled how concerned he was. "You know… All those commands were given out of concern for your safety. We have never had such young Operatives in the field before."

Kagome nodded. "I know. If it wasn't for them, I would have missed the Youkai that almost got me after I hit the flying Youkai who was after Aneechan."

Kikyou glanced at her younger sister, a little surprised. They hadn't seen the footage of the battle so she had not known about that bit of information. She lowered her arm to her lap, an unbitten okashi still clutched between her thumb and index finger.

Kagome glanced at her sister, took in her withdrawn expression, and continued. "I think the worst part was the smell." Kagome giggled. "We were all covered in muck when we got home. Mama made us bathe in tomato juice and take three showers."

Kikyou began to laugh. "She wouldn't let us hug her until we were clean."

'If I had been there, I would not have let any piece of that muck touch any part of you, my girls.' He wanted to say, but did not. "So what do you think you learned from your first experience?"

"Don't step on Youkai flesh." Kikyou smiled. "It's very slippery." She turned to her younger sister who had giggled again and laid her hand on her arm. "Kagome was great."

"Oh, Aneechan…" Kagome covered her hand with hers. "You were too." Without taking her hand off her sister's, she replied, "I think that the bigger the youkai, the less threatening it really is."

"Oh?" InuTaisho's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the bear Youkai just growled and swiped a lot with his claws, but it wasn't really as bad as the more smaller ones. You transform into a big dog, but you are gentle too."

InuTaisho was a little dumbfounded by her remark. He wasn't sure if he wanted to burst her bubble yet by replying, but he just smiled and patted Kagome's cheek. "Now, I will ask you a very important question, and I want you to be sure about your reply."

"Yes, InuTaisho-sama." Kagome replied while Kikyou nodded.

"Now that you have experienced your first battle, do you want to continue?" He surveyed each of the girl in turn as he waited for them to speak.

Kikyou and Kagome made eye contact with each other, and after a moment, replied as one. "Yes."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Glossary:**

Ocha – Green tea

Okashi – sweets

Tatami – straw floor mat

Zabuton – floor cushion


End file.
